The secret of Dranzer
by kyou-kuns girlfriend
Summary: Kai meets his half sister for the first time but...she gets kiddnapped and Kai has to team up with a mysterious girl to save her. can kai save her in time? R&R plez!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: okay I don't like or own Beyblade, but I promised my sister I would type one. Well sis I hope you're happy. Let this fic go on. ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*~^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
The beybreakers had just got back from the big tournament, and of course they had won. Kai sighed, he had won the tournament, but not one person had said thank you, well he didn't need anyone. Anyways why would they bother to say thank you to him? Kai shrugged he only owed one person a thank you, Dranzer, he had helped him to win it anyways. Kai carefully pulled his Beyblade Dranzer, out of his pocket, looked at it and whispered, "Thank you". Rei suddenly turned around and asked, "Did you say somtin?"  
  
Kai didn't answer.  
  
Max then jumped up to Kai, "Come on! Tell us, I know you said somtin."  
  
Kai still didn't answer.  
  
Tyson shook his head, "Come on guys, he never tells us anything anyway," Rei nodded, "Yeah, lets get some food in the town square"  
  
They all agreed and left to get some food in the town square. They then arrived at the town square on empty stomachs Tyson smiled seeing all the food around him, "Hehehehe lets eat at Pizza Hut!" he shouted. Rei shook his head, "Oh come on lets eat at the Chinese place it's healthier than that greasy pizza you want to eat Tyson!" Tyson growled, "no lets eat at Pizza Hut their food is better!" Tyson protested, "is not" Rei shouted, "is too" shouted Tyson.  
  
Max and Kai stared at Rei and Tyson fight. Max then said, "Come on guys lets just eat at Taco Bell" (A/N sorry Taco Bell was the only thing I could think of *shrugs*) Tyson and Rei growled at each other one more time then agreed. So they walked up to the cash register witch they were greeted by an aqua colored haired blue-eyed girl and order their food (A/N trust me she plays a very important part In this story), "Ummmm we would like 23 Taco Supremes and 23 Bean burritos!" Max ordered the girl eyeballs went and she said, "Are you really going to eat all of those?" everyone just nodded and the girl went for their food still shocked.  
  
So Kai, Max, Rei, and Tyson walked over to the nearest table and sat down and started to talk, "Hey that girl at the cash register was kind of cute don't you think?" Rei asked ' ya ' grunted Kai in his mind also rolling his eyes. Just then the girl walked by and gave them their food, "That will be 50.00 dollars please!" Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out 50.00 dollars and his Beyblade, "Mump here." Kai grunted the girl smiled wearily and took the money ' oh great if Keno finds out that boy has the legendary Dranzer he'll kill him I've got to get him to leave ' she thought as she walked away.  
  
After she had left them to eat Tyson began eating his 20 burritos and 20 Tacos everyone laughed except Kai. Kai began to eat, as did everyone else. After they finished eating they went to find a hotel but little did they know they were being followed? "This place looks nice lets stay here!" Rei stated everyone nodded and ran in  
  
"Yes we would like two rooms please!!" Tyson asked, "yes that would be 12.00 dollars for two nights." The man said so Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kai meet up the stars in the hallway "Okay it'll be Rei and Kai sharing a room and me and Tyson sharing a room okay", Max said "whatever" Kai grunted and with that Kai walked into his room and Rei followed. Kai walked over to the bed by the window and laid down and fell asleep  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^Later that night*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*  
  
A strange breeze awoke Kai he sat up in his bed and walked over to the window when he heard a voice behind him he quickly turned around there stood the girl from the town square the moons crescent light reflected on her hair.  
  
" Kai you must leave this country to night" Kai looked at her ' who does this girl think she is tusk I don't need to run from anyone I can handle myself '  
  
" Who are you and what is you name?" Kai said in a commanding voice the girl smiled " Who am I, I'm Kiddy Moony I work for Keno and he wants the legendary Dranzer Kai it holds more power than you can imagine and he will kill you for it so get out of this country now!"  
  
Kai was stunned he couldn't talk he just ran and woke up the whole gang and they headed for the train in till they head a dispread cry for help "HELP" cried a females voice  
  
A/N: oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a cliff I just love to leave people at a good cliffy hehehehehehehehehehehe I won't write another chapter till I get at lest 3 reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay well I'm writing another chapter *everyone applauses* well I hope ya'll in joy it well here's the second chapter oh and ideas are welcome  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Rei swiftly turned around and asked, "Did you hear that?" everyone nodded in response. Kai looked at everyone and smirked ' who do they think they are hero's mump ya right ' Rei then said, "Well. do you want to check it out?" everybody nodded accept Kai. "Come on Kai you have to agree!" Max persuaded Kai smirked again, "Mump what's the need?" " Just leave him alone Guys!" Tyson said, "lets just find out for our self's!" "Okay!!!" everyone shouted except Kai.  
  
So Tyson, Rei, and Max ran in the direction the scream came from and they soon reached a corner and they all peered around the corner, "Look Kiddy tell me ware the boy with the legendary Dranzer is NOW!!!!!!!!!" Keno yelled, "I don't know master Keno." Kiddy said while holding back tears, "Your lying to me I can tell Y'know!" Keno growled.  
  
Keno then kicked Kiddy in the stomach, "TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
Kai stood in one spot for awhile arguing with himself ' I better go after them they'll probably just get there self's killed ' so Kai ran after them  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Rei, Tyson, and Max got sick of watching Keno beat the crap out of the girl so they stepped out of the shadows, "leave the girl alone!" shouted Tyson. Keno turned around and said, "Make me!" Tyson smirked and yelled, " I will!" as Tyson said this Rei and Max walked out from behind the corner to join Tyson. They all ripped their rip cords and let there beyblades go (A/N okay I suck at the fighting thing so don't balm me)  
  
Keno smirked and pulled a beyblade from his pocket and yelled, "Go Minion!" and one by one they were losing and soon Tyson lost and they were defenseless. Just as Keno was about to dissemble the blade breakers (except Kai) they heard some one cry out, "go Winnie" and in a flash of light a fairy like beyblade appeared and tore Keno's beyblade sprit apart.  
  
In fright Keno ran out of sight swearing and the beyblades owner called it back and walked out of the dust she had long black hair with golden high lights in it an she had chocolate colored eyes. And just about this time Kai reached the place out of breathe.  
  
Tyson snapped out of his day dream and asked, "Thanks but who are you?" the girl smiled, " my name is Saphie and who I am is for me to know and you find out!" Saphie said in a cold way. She went to leave when Kai spoke, " wait I'm not letting you go in till you tell us who you are!" Kai said forcefully the girl smirked, " well to bad for you" and with this said she jumped on a old railing and disappeared into the night the whole gang stood their shocked and they were all wondering ' who is she? ' But what they didn't know was they would soon find out.  
  
A/N: Yay another chapter finished it'll probably be another week before I can update the 3 chapter oh and plez give me some ideas and remember I won't update another chapter till I get 3 reviews thankyou 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but my teachers give me tooooooooooo much home work man and it's right before the Taks test so I'm a little stressed and don't balm me if this chapter is depressing balm the teachers *all reviewers charge after wolfgurl2003s teachers* uh I didn't mean literally oh well on with the fic  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
The gang ran down the street and arrived at the train station just in time to catch the 8:00 train but they had to buy an extra ticket for Kiddy. (A/N: come on like there're going to leave a girl alone unconscious in the middle of the road get real!!!) Once in side the train they all sat in their seat and as strange it was they were all thinking about the girl saphie ' who was that girl she's always on my mind an she just won't get out of it ' Kai thought  
  
Kai finally succeeded about banishing the girl from his head. He slowly turned to Kiddy she was laying down on the set next to him. He studied kiddy a while and one thing kept crossing his mind *why did she protect me? *  
  
Kai's thoughts were interrupted with a loud crashing sound from above. Just then the people aboard the train turned from peaceful to running around the train like wild maniacs. Kai picked Kiddy up and handed her to Tyson. "Here take her!" Kai screamed Tyson stared at Kai in conversion but did as he was told.  
  
Kai then turned and pushed his way though the train till he reached the caboose. Then a helicopter flew over the train and 5 men jumped out and landed with a loud crash. Kai narrowed his eyes and jumped on thru railing then the top of the train.  
  
The men turned and looked at Kai and smirked. Then the first man ran up to him and tried to punch him. But Kai dogged it and punched the man it the face four times. Then the other four men grabbed Kai to ware he couldn't move.  
  
Then all of a sudden they heard a loud thump on the train's top and before Kai even moved someone punched and knocked all five men unconscious. When Kai looked up he saw that saphie girl again. "Hey you what are you doing here" Kai asked "that's my business not yours" she answered coldly " y'know you really bug me!" Kai shouted the girl just smirked and jumped off the train.  
  
Kai just growled to himself and descended back into the train. When he reached the place were he had been sitting he found the gang and an awake Kiddy. He stared at them a minute then kiddy looked at him and said, " Kai I am your half sister"  
  
A\N:oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh another perfect cliff hanger well I really appreciate all of your reviews sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have band practice, swim team practice, and tons of home work so sorry of this chapter sucked 


	4. chapter 4

A\N: okay people I'll make you a deal if I don't get the next chapter up in a week then you can sue me but then again why would you do that to such a sweat girl *puts on a sweet innocent face* okay well lights camera action  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Kai was so shocked couldn't move Kiddy was his sister then why was her last name different? When Kai gained his breath back he asked, " but .. how?" Kiddy sighed then said, " well when I was little my grandmother took me in because my parents were to busy looking for you. The reason my last name is different is because I have a different father. I did have boyfriend but... keno kill him "  
  
Kai looked at her and said, " Oh well what do you know?" Kiddy smiled a little and replied, "well from what I understand the Dranzer bitbeast is very powerful according to the legendary scriptures.' kiddy was suddenly interrupted by Rei " wow hold on there are scriptures?" Kiddy nodded "yes"  
  
"Anyways he began to murder lots of people for there beyblades even though theirs weren't Dranzer then all this happened." Everyone stared at kiddy as she finished. All of a sudden Kai spoke, " so do you know were Kenos hide out is?" Kiddy winced a little and said, " Yes its just beyond the sand dooms in Egypt."  
  
Just then kiddy pasted out. Rei sighed, " Well let's just let her rest awhile" Rei said then Kai made comment that everyone agreed with him though " well while were in England we might as well get supplies while were in England. Everyone nodded and sat down in their sets as the train neared England.  
  
*~^*~^*^*~^*~^*~^*~^*^~In England ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
A hooded man walk down the vacant streets of England. Then he stopped when another man hooded man walked out of a ally then the man reveled himself it was Keno; he then said, " I want you to put some explosives on the train tracks. Then when the train goes over the tracks blow them under stand!"  
  
The man nodded and disappeared in to the darkness. As the man walked away he whispered to himself, " why should I listen to him and chances are Kiddy will be on the train *sigh* oh well I don't want to survive the coincidences" the man said  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~Back on the train~*^~^~*^~*^~*^  
  
Kai laid the train chair and watched his newfound sister sleep and for one reason he didn't what anything to her. He felt happy for her since she didn't get torn away from their parents like him he smirked and got up to go get a glass of water when he looked out the window and he noticed someone running outside the train.  
  
The man then jumped on the train Kai then turned around and started run back to were they were sitting he was about to wake them up when the man walked in and said, " Give me Kiddy you have to give me Kiddy!" Kai narrowed his eyes and said, " Why" "LOOK JUST GIVE ME THE GIRL" the man shouted, "*sigh* look there are explosives at the end of the track" Kai stared at him and breathlessly said, "What"  
  
The man looked down we have." he was cut off by a loud boom. And everything went dark  
  
A\N: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm done and I think I picked the perfect cliffy and plez remember if you have suggestion at all just review and tell me I'll be more than glad to add them in ^___^ okay well I got to get started on the 6th chappie 


	5. chapter 5

A\N: okay I'm terribly sorry for making you wait sooooooooooo long but I wrote the chapters I just forgot to update the chapter sorry *raging mob of reviewers come after yugi Topaz* aaaahhhhhhhhh well on with fic  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~  
  
Kai slowly lifted himself off the ground, when he looked at his team mates he noticed they were all knocked out he growled he picked them up one by one and carried them off the burning train when he went back the last time he noticed kiddy was gone then he remembered the conversation he had had  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~Flashback~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"LOOK JUST GIVE ME THE GIRL" the man shouted, " *sigh* look there are explosives at the end of the track" Kai stared at him and breathlessly said, "What".  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~End Flashback~*^~*^~^~*^~*~^*~^  
  
Kai growled and ran off the train as soon as he got off Tyson, Rei, and Max and just woke up and looked around and then Rei said, "Hey where's kiddy?" Kai gritted his teeth together and said, "Some creep took her!" everyone stared at Kai with there mouths wide open  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*~Meanwhile some were else*^~*^~*^~  
  
Kiddy slowly opened her eyes and looked up and saw a young man with orange hair and bright blue eyes. She than begun to smile and she yelled out, " Richey Piñata is that really you!" she asked. The man quickly and put a finger over her mouth and whispered, " yes but you must be quite!!!" Kiddy nodded and whispered, " But I thought Keno killed you." Richey looked down and then he looked at Kiddy.  
  
" Well y'know my best friend Tysic? Well Keno thought he was me." Kiddy shook her head, " Poor Tysic." All of a sudden kiddy and Richey heard a noise coming from outside the door. Richey pushed Kiddy towards the window and yelled, " go as far away from her as you can get!!" Kiddy scrambled to her feet just as Keno's goons blew the door up. But Kiddy was to slow one of the goons grabbed her by the foot and pulled her to him while the other knocked Richey out. "Rou. Keno wishes for you to bring the boy to him while I throw the girl in the dungeons" Rou nodded and walked off  
  
~*^~*^~*^ Back with the gang~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
" I can't belive he took her man I sware I'll kill him when I get my hands on him!" Kai said as he gritted his teeth. "We could always fallow the tracks they made" Rei suggested Kai shook his head and said, "well we'll need some supplies first." every one shook their heads and headed for the nearest town.  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? I know it's short but I've been very busy 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay I know it's been like forever since I wrote *sweat drop* but here is the next chapter^^ I'm really sorry about no uploading * sweat drop*  
  
~*~  
  
Kiddy sat alone in the cold damp dungeons of Keno's hide out, she was crying uncontrollably tear after tear leaked from her eyes. She looked through the window on the side of her cell and all she could think about was Richey.  
  
~Oh Richey I hope your okay~ kiddy though then she paused and laid her head down on the hard concrete. The coldness rushed over her in one quick second. As second by second went by time seemed to last forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Richey was thrown to the feet of Keno himself. His orange hair flew in front of his pale face and his now dual eyes.  
  
"So you decided to deceive me eh?" Keno walked over to Richey and kicked him in the gut 5 times. Keno stepped back and smiled he loved the way Richey always came crawling back to his feet.  
  
"I told you to kill the girl did I not?" Keno stepped on Richey's head and leaned forward, " Eh Tysic? You couldn't tell her boyfriend was dead could you? No you couldn't so you switched it around.."  
  
Tysic greeted his teeth, "I couldn't.she just a kid!!!!!!! Why her Keno why?!" Tysic screamed  
  
Keno leaned closer, " because she's Kai's sister and he holds the legendary Dranzer! Why don't we go get her?"  
  
Tysic greeted his teeth as Rou walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Kiddy slowly opened her eyes and looked at the cold concrete around her, she was alone and cold. she shivered a bit and looked out at the long dark hall ways. A tall man walked up to he cell and looked her in the eye.  
  
"hey girl come here Keno need to tell you somthin"  
  
He unlocked her cell and pulled her toward the main hall.  
  
Once in side the main hall Rou threw her beside Tysic. Keno smiled and walked up close to her  
  
"Hello kiddy you see this boy well he's not Richey he's Tysic....." Keno smiled evilly, "I killed your boyfriend."  
  
Kiddy slowly looked at Tysic and she began cry continuously, Tysic could do nothing.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Kai and the gang had been walking for two hours before they came to a weapon shop in the town. They walked in and up to the cash register. The girl turned around  
  
She smiled and said, "How may I help you?"  
  
Kai was shock a girl was running a weapon shop, "umm, yea we'll take y hand guns..."  
  
"Coming right up^^" she swung around and handed them to him, "that'll be 4,000 dollars"  
  
"O.O well we don have that much." said Rei going around Kai  
  
"Well sorry then I can help ya...." the girl said  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDER STAND MY SISTER IS IN DANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kai yelled at the girl  
  
"Well why didn't ya say so! I'll help you save her to make sure you don't steal my guns. By the way my names saphie!" she winked and handed him the guns. Then she drug him out side the store and said  
  
"Well witch way?!  
  
A/N: END OF CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
